Lips of an Angel
by DomLetty101
Summary: Based on the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder this is a One Shot based on Dom and Lettys love for each other but it's not always easy!


A/N: Guys, I know I have other stories that are incomplete, IM SORRY! I just don't know where to go with them. A couple one shots popped into my head so I thought I would give you these ones till I get more inspiration for my others. Again, Im sorry!

I was tossing and turning in my sleep and I tried to cuddle to the sleeping body next to me but I knew it wasn't going to help it never did. I snuck out of bed while I watched my boyfriend of 2 years sleep peacefully while I grabbed my phone and dialed that familiar number. It rang about 4 times before a whisper greeted me and a smile crept across my face.

"Hi baby" He whispered

 _Honey, why are you calling me so late?_

 _It's kinda hard to talk right now_

 _Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay?_

 _I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Hi" I whispered back with a sniffle

"Can't sleep?"

"Not without you, it just gets harder. But enough about that, how was your day? Did the parts come in for the Charger yet?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I know it does, hunny. I hate not having you with me"

"Dom, please. Just talk about something else" I pleaded

I heard him let out a heavy breath. I knew he just ran his hand over his head and looked over at the woman sleeping in his bed before stepping out to continue our routinely conversation.

 _Well, my girl's in the next room_

 _Sometimes I wish she was you_

 _I guess we never really moved on_

 _"_ Like what, Letty? You want to pretend like everything between us is just gone, just like that. We talk every night in the middle of the night because neither one of us is happy, and you won't break it off with what's his face, and you won't let me end things with Elena even though I've said repeatedly she would understand" He whispered angrily.

"Dom" I sighed. I wanted to be with him, but things happened. He hurt me too many times, Matthew, my boyfriend, he's good to me. I can't say I have been to him, but I couldn't allow myself to get hurt by Dom again, when I found out he was with Elena, that pain was too much.

 _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

 _It sounds so sweet_

 _"_ I miss you saying my name" He said softly

"I miss you" I said as a single year ran down my cheek

 _Coming from the lips of an angel_

 _Hearing those words - it makes me weak_

 _And I never wanna say goodbye_

 _But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful_

 _With the lips of an angel_

A moment of silence filled the lines of the telephone. "I gotta go. Goodnight, Dom"

"Night Let, I love you" He said saying that last part so softly he probably didn't realize I heard it, but I did.

I crawled back into bed and let sleep take over me now that I had my drug of choice - Dom.

 **Dom POV**

I sighed as I made my way back upstairs to bed. I looked down at Elena peacefully sleeping. She didn't deserve to be dragged through this, but nothing was technically happening, or ever was going to happen according to Letty. I let sleep take over me as I dreamt of the love of my life, Letty.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 **Letty POV**

"Let, can you grab the buns?" Mia yelled from the backyard as Letty and Matthew arrived for Sunday Family BBQ.

I made my way to the kitchen and was surprised to feel a pair of hands-that I knew, grab onto my ass. I quickly stood up to tell him to stop but as soon as I turned around his lips were on mine. I kissed back for a second and pushed him back. God I missed his kiss.

"Dominic!"

"Baby, please give us a-"

"Dom! There is no US" I whispered angrily

"Let, why won't you ju-"

"Dom, can you bring the salad" Elena asked walking into the kitchen looking between the two of us.

"Yeah, I'll bring it out" Dom said with a fake smile. Dom followed her out leaving me alone in the kitchen with my fingers on my lips remembering his kiss.

The BBQ went on as normal, I saw Dom looking over at me a few times and I tried to ignore it, but the feelings were always going to be there. Matthew kissed my jaw and asked if I was ready to go, I looked at Dom who didn't look mad, or jealous, but instead he looked sad. A look he rarely ever showed.

"Yeah, we can go" I said with a fake smile, because I really wasn't ready to go.

 _At Letty and Matthews_

"Hey babe, can I ask you something?" I heard Matthew saw from the bathroom

"Whats up?"

"Do you think we spend too much time at Doms?"

"What?

"Do you think we spend too mu-"

"No, I heard you. I just don't know what you mean by that? We go for a BBQ once a week, and I go there to see Mia and the kids"

"I know, but Let, Mia doesn't live there. Why don't you ever go to Mia's if thats who you want to see, unless were going to see someone else"

"You can say his name you know. You can say Dom. And no, thats not why. Dom and I are friends, we have been since we were kids, our families were close, so are we, I'm not cutting off the people who have been like family to me since I was a child."

"I'm not saying to cut them off"

"Then what are you saying?" I said now getting mad.

"I'm saying it's a little fucking weird that you are always wanting to be around your ex"

"I don't want to be around Dom! He has a girlfriend!"

"And you have a boyfriend, thats clearly not stopping you guys!" He yelled

"Stopping us from what! Tell me what the fuck you think we're doing"

"Letty, stop acting like everything between you two is innocent, I see the looks you two give eachother, and your need to be around one another"

"Oh for fuck sakes, I told you! He is family"

"You and I both know it's not like a brother so don't try and fucking tell me that, I'm not stupid, Letty." He said walking out of the bedroom.

I was so mad, how could he think I was unloyal, I never cheated on him, I spend more time with him than I do with Dom. I live with him, I have been good to him, and I didn't want Dom. Well, I didn't want him that much...

"Fuck!" I yelled throwing the remote at the wall. It was only 9:00pm but I was too tired to fight anymore and I didn't have the energy to prove anything anymore, I stripped down and crawled underneath the covers to try and sleep.

* * *

 **Dom's POV**

"Dom?" Elena said and I looked over at her to see what she wanted.

"I was thinking, what if we started doing family BBQ's?" Elena asked and I looked at her confused, thats what we were doing, every Sunday to be exact.

"So you want us to do exactly what we do now?" I asked with a chuckle

"No, I was thinking we do it with just family"

"Thats what we do" I stated not sure what she was talking about.

"Dom, I mean with actual family. The ones were related to." She said, and now I knew what she meant

"So you mean everyone but Letty"

"It's nothing personal agains-"

"Of course it's personal, Elena. Why else would you want everyone EXCEPT Letty to come if it wasn't personal."

"Dom I-"

"No, she is family, Elena and she WILL be at FAMILY BBQ's"

"Dom, she is not family, she is your EX girlfriend."

"Yeah she is, she is also my sisters best friend, the aunt to my niece and nephew, and the only person I can talk to when things are bad"

"Dom , that is exactly what i'm talking about! I am your girlfriend, I would be the aunt to Mia's kids, I should be the one you talk to when things get tough, not her!"

"Well thats too bad, Elena. She will always be those kids aunt, she will always be Mia's best friend, and she is the only one who has gone through the worst moments of my life and been there for me. She will always be apart of my life, I'm not going to just get rid of her because of your issues with her. She has been nice to you, and this is how you act"

"It has nothing to do with how she acts, Dom. It is how YOU act"

"How I act? What I treat her like a friend"

"Do friends hold on to each other for a long time when they hug, do friends sit on each others lap, do friends have the same patterns when they're together, do friends call out each others names when they're in bed with their girlfriend, do friends choose each other over their girlfriends or boyfriends?"

"Friends do those things, Elena, and I did that one time, and no one is choosing anyone over you or her boyfriend"

"Friends don't those things to the extent you two do."

"Elena you act like I love Letty and always have her side!"

"Because YOU DO!"

"No I don't!"

"Then tell me you love me"

"What?"

"Tell. Me. You. Love. Me"

"I have told you before"

"No you haven't, so tell me" I struggled to say those words and sighed rubbing a hand over my head

"Why would I say it when we're fighting and you're forcing me to say it. Is that really how you want to hear it?"

"Say it"

"I'm going to bed." I said grabbing a pillow, ignoring her question and making my way downstairs to sleep on the couch.

I put a movie on but I still couldn't sleep, I pulled out my phone and dialed a familiar number.

 _"Hey"_ She said on the other line which instantly made me smile.

"I'm sorry about today" I told her but I didn't mean it

"No you're not, but if I'm being honest, I'm glad you did"

"Is he awake? Can he hear you?" I asked her not wanting to create problems for her

"He's upstairs"

"Letty, I love you. I can't keep lying to myself or you, I can't start or end my day without seeing or talking to you, you just make everything better"

"Does Elena know that?"

"I don't think she knows how much I need you"

 _It's funny that you're calling me tonight_  
 _And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_  
 _And does he know you're talking to me?_  
 _Will it start a fight?_  
 _No, I don't think she has a clue_

The line was silent for a minute or two till Letty spoke again.

"Do you really love me?" She whispered

"More than anything"

"Dom, this isn't going to be easy." She started and I started to smile bigger than I had in months

"Baby, I'm willing to do whatever it takes." I told her truthfully

 _Well, my girl's in the next room_  
 _Sometimes I wish she was you_  
 _I guess we never really moved on_  
 _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
 _It sounds so sweet_  
 _Coming from the lips of an angel_  
 _Hearing those words - it makes me weak_  
 _And I never wanna say goodbye_  
 _But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful_  
 _With the lips of an angel_

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

"Elena" I called out

"Upstairs" She called out and I took a breath and made my way up to her.

"Hey" I said as I leaned against the door frame as she folded clothes

"Hey"

"We should, uhm, we should talk" I said nervously, I honestly didn't want to hurt her, she was a good woman, just not my woman.

"I think I know where this si going." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Elena, I tried, I really did"

"Dom, in order for you to have tried you would have gotten Letty out of your life completely, and you couldn't do that. In some way I always knew this would happen, but I still had hope that it would be me."

"You're an amazing woman, Elena, it's just yo-"

"I'm not her." She said with an understanding tone

"I'm sorry"

"I am too, but I'm happy you can finally be honest with me, and yourself. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not hurt, I am, but I always knew that you could never fully love me, because you were always holding on to Letty, and you would never love me like you love her." I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"You know you can still come to me if you need anything, you are still a member of this family"

"I'll remember that, but I think for now I need to distance myself."

"I understand"

* * *

 **Letty POV**

"Letty, will you ever marry me?" He asked and I turned around shocked

"Uh Matt, I uhm I"

"Let, I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm asking if you ever would marry me" I sighed with relief

"Oh, well I don't know, I just never really believed in marriage."

"You never believed in marriage or you never believed in marriage with me?"

"Well just marriage in general, why?"

"Well a few weeks ago when I was waiting for you at the shop, Vince and I were talking and Mia was talking about her wedding ring, how she wanted one like her moms and Leon said that was out of the question since their moms ring was only meant for you. I looked at Vince and he said that you said you would only marry Dom if he either made you a ring or got a hand me down ring because you didn't want something big and fancy."

"Yeah, so what does that have anything to do with believing in marriage I said I wouldn't get married"

"No you said you wouldn't get married if Dom bought you a fancy ring, you would have married Dom if he made the ring or it was a hand me down"

"Matt that was years ago"

"But you still would have married him"

"I don't know, that was a different time" He sighed as he looked down at the ground

"Letty, will you ever love me as much as you love Dom?"

"I don't lo-"

"Letty, be honest with me, or for the love of god be honest with yourself"

"Why does no one beleive me when I say I don't love him"

"Because your actions speak louder than words. You light up around Dom, you go to him for everything, he is the one who you call when something goes wrong, or if something goes right or for anything, you trust him more than me, when some one hit my car and spun and hit Doms, you went to him first, you love him Letty"

"I don't know what you want from me, Matt"

"I want you to make a choice"

"What?"

"It's me or him"

"Matt, I can't choose"

"If you really loved me the way you say you do, the choice would be simple"

"It's not simple, Matthew. You're asking me to choose between my boyfriend and a guy I have known since I was a kid"

"Thats exactly what I am asking you to do, if you love me you could choose me"

"Why is that the only way to prove it, I come home to YOU every night"

"Not because I want to, you would rather be with Dom, you put ona fake smiel when I say I love you, you look for Doms reassurance not mine"

"I don't need reassurance from anyone, I want to be with you because I love you, Dom, and you keep asking me to do all this shit that I can't do, I can't cut off my family, I wouldn't just be cutting off Dom, I would have to cut Mia out of my life, and my niece and nephew and I can't do that."

"You just gave me the answer, Let and you didn't even realize it"

"I didn't give any answer!"

"You said' I want to be with you, because I love you DOM', I'm not the one you want to be with" My face was in shock when I realized I did say Dom.

"Matthew, I'm sorry, I me-"

"I'll have my stuff cleared out by tonight" He said softly as he kissed my cheek as he turned to walk up the stairs.

"Matthew" I said and he stopped as I walked up to him and kissed him.

"I really am sorry" I told him truthfully

"I know you are, Let. I deserve to be happy with a woman who loves me and only me, and you deserve to be happy with the man you love too"

"How did I get so lucky with you" I smiled

"You're not a bad person, Let. I just wasn't the right person for you" He smiled as he went to finish packing. I grabbed my keys and immediatley drove to Doms. I had to tell him how I felt, and hope there was still a chance. I didn't want to hurt Elena, but at the same time I didn't care. I love Dom, I always have and I'm going to fight for him.

I drove fast down the roads and finally got to that familiar street I parked quickly and ran inside.

"Dom!" I yelled as Elena came around the corner with a suitcase. I gave her a confused look.

"He's upstairs, go get him" She smiled at me. Before she walked out I called out to her to which she turned back waiting for me to speak.

"I'm sorry"

"You and Dom are both the same, neither one of you are sorry for loving each other, and you shouldn't be. He was never mine to begin with. Don't confuse me leaving with letting you win, I could take you down if I wanted" She said jokingly with a warm smile.

"I don't think that would happen, but let's hope neither one of us has to try" I said hugging her

"Thank you for loving him" I whispered to her.

"Keep him happy" She said back to me.

"I'll do my best" With that she made her way out the door and I made my way up stairs. I saw Dom standing with his back towards me.

"Did you forgot some stuff?" He asked thinking I was Elena

"Yeah, this" I said and I walked to him as he turned around at the sound of my voice as I crashed my lips to his. He picked me up and kissed me harder than ever.

"I love you, Dom. I have always loved you and I'm sorry it took so long to say that and come back to you"

"Shh, don't be sorry. It was my fault. I never should have let you go, I love you, Letty, and I will always love you" He kissed me again.

"It's you and me now, bubba" I whispered against his lips.

"Matthew?"

"Is gone"

"Is that what you wanted?" He asked me seriously

"He asked if I would ever one day marry him, and I said I didn't know I didn't believe in marriage, which was partly true, I don't believe in marriage with anyone, but you. You're the only man crazy enough to make me want that so I know that it's love and no one could ever compare to you"

"Elena told me to stop lying to her and myself about how I felt about you. I could never tell Elena I loved her because I still loved you"

"We were so stupid" I told him with a laugh

"Yeah, yeah we were." He kissed me again.

We changed the sheets, don't get me wrong I liked Elena, but I wasn't sleeping on the same sheets they used to. I crawled into Doms bed and for the first night in 2 years I didn't need to reach for my phone to call him. But for old times sake, I did.

 _"Hunny, why you calling me so late?"_ He answered with a smile as he laid next to me.


End file.
